The present invention relates to a cooker, and more particularly to a cooker which uses a carbon heater and a controlling method for the same.
A cooker is an electric appliance which heats foods using a radiative heat source and/or a convective heat source and/or a high frequency heat source. Generally, a sheath heater is used as the radiative heat source. However, there is a disadvantage in that it takes a long time to cook foods because power of the sheath heater is low. Also, there is a problem in that the efficiency of heating is substantially reduced, since it takes a long time to cook food by using the sheath heater.